This invention relates to engine support apparatus for test mounting an automobile engine with respect to test instruments such as a dynamometer and so configured to permit rapid change-overs from one test engine to another test engine.
Presently, engines are mounted and located with respect to a dynamometer or other test instrument in a manner which does not permit one engine to be quickly substituted for another. These prior engine support systems for tests utilize heavy metal bed plates which are permanently attached to the ground. The test engines must be individually mounted to the bed plate and aligned with the dynamometer. This will normally require several hours to mount one test engine. Present engine mount systems and related apparatus include the aforementioned metal bed plate which is of tool quality steel. The bed plate is very accurately made and will normally cost many thousands of dollars. The bed plate includes ground recess means so that various universal engine mounting brackets can be fastened to the bed plate.
When it is desired to mount an engine on the bed plate in accurate relationship to a dynamometer, brackets must first be attached to the bed plate and engine. Then various adjustments, shims or other means must be employed to align the center line of the dynamometer with the center line of the engine crankshaft. When it is desired to remove the engine from the bed plate, the previously recited steps for mounting the engine must be carried out in reverse order. The aforedescribed mounting arrangement is particularly undesirable when multiple tests must be run on a particular engine but spaced out in time, due for instance to engine modification. With each test, the mount and demount procedure must be followed. With each change, small but important variations in alignment and mounting occur.